


Sweet as honey deadly as nightshade

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Brain Surgery, Brainwashing, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Guilty Pleasures, Hypnotism, I mean junko kinda became a cannibal after the second trail when you think about it, M/M, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Medical Procedures, Memory Alteration, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Prosthesis, Recovered Memories, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Secrets, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: No...why?!
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s), Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 20





	1. Your the Mastermind?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No...why?!

" the Mastermind behind all of this...was junko Enoshima ... however someone has taken control am I right... ishimaru kiyotaka?!" Makoto shouted pointed to the stand where monokuma stood.

" Did you hit your head?!" Nastume snapped as he slammed his hand on the podium" taka was killed by Celestia and Yamaba remember?!" He said.

" Junko wanted us to think that when she killed murko...but .." before Makoto could say another word a pop and smoke filled the room.

And there stood ishimaru kiyotaka...the ultimate moral compass...or despair in this case.

" Well done! I see you been studying Makoto!" Ishimaru shouted in a honey sweet voice" there been two moles that are working with the Masterminds Sakura and me~" ishimaru grin. " Unfortunately I didn't remember working with junko or her taking my memories till I got that Bonk on the head form Yamaba-kun." He said red eyes looking around the room.

" She...took your memories?" Nastume said " yep after all I did for her? She thought she can just walked away from me?! To toss me aside like a piece of trash?!, I had to nullified our partnership along with her life~" taka said as he held monokuma.

"... however things got boring now I don't want to play this game anymore so am going to let you go~!" Taka said with a smile " y-you are?" Makoto said in surprised " yep ~ however I need one of you have to stay with me a eye for an eye type of thing~" he said as he seat on his Thorne .

"...who you want?" Togami asked it was clear a who he wants doing to the 'moral compass' eyeing a certain blonde .

" Anyone is-" ishimaru was cut off when togami snapped" it nastume you want right?!" Ishimaru look at togami with a blank look on his face his eye twich ' huh...what was..?' nastume thought as ishimaru got up and wrapped his arms around his waist " does that mean your giving him to me?" Ishimaru asking resting his chin on the blonde shoulder.

Togami didn't like the look in ishimaru eyes , the same thing for Makoto something about them feels... wrong... almost empty.

"...if...if I stay ... they'll go free?" Nastume asked looking at Ishimaru in the eye with fear in them this cause ishimaru to giggles slightly and give him a kiss on the cheek . 

" Of course! Am a man of my word~" he purred Makoto look at Nastume with worry nastume look over and give him a smile that reads' I'll be fine.' " so do we have a deal?" Ishimaru said .

' he looks like his going to take him regardless of what our answer is.' Makoto thought.

" Y-you got a deal.." Makoto said with a regretful tone " so glad we agree on that!~" 

**after everyone but ishimaru and Nastume leaves**

Ishimaru have Nastume on his lap nastume has his arm around him uncomfortably taka was eyeing his missing arm and hums slightly as he pulled a pendant and start swing in front of the blonde hetecormia eyes.

"H-huh?!" Nastume watch as the pendant swing left and right " you need to sleep for awhile alright , don't worry your memories will be intake this time~ ." Ishimaru said as Nastume eyes felt havey before he fell asleep taka put the pendant back as he picked nastume walking down the hallway of the school.

" I wasn't expecting to lose your arm ... don't worry I'll get you a new one the remnants will treat you nicely ...well they better after all am in charge unless they want to have a taste of my blade~" he said as he give him a kiss on the forehead.

TBC


	2. So  sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nastume wakes up in the base of the rements of despair who dispate the name aren't that bad as he thought

Nastume woke up groggy and see a run down room he felt something to his left and look over and see a pink hair male messing with a metal arm " oh hey!, Wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon uhh am souda... ultimate mechanic ." He introduced himself " where am I?" Nastume muttered softly which made it sound deep to souda " whoa! Uh growth spurt much?" He jokes.

" .... answer the question..." He muttered tried hetechorima eyes look at him " your in our base." Souda said as he keep working on the arm " base?" Nastume echoed souda shove the arm to the stump nastume felt a pinch " good thing mikan give you a WHOLE bunch of pain killers or you'll be screaming like crazy.... probably going to later though." Souda added .

".... ishimaru...where is he?" Nastume asked " our boss ?,he working on something for ya ." Souda got up and went to leave but stop Midway to the door "...am sorry... about Mondo...and to be honest...I think it was the breaking point for our boss as well..." The pink hair male added .

Nastume look over he went to stop him but he was so tired his hand went limp as he fell asleep 

**with ishimaru**

taka was humming as he use a sewing Needle as he fixed a priest rode for him one sleeve was cut off a knock on the door cause him to stab his finger nursing his finger he glare at the door who dare make him stab himself?!

" Who is it?!" Taka shouted " it souda sir!" A voice reply" come in!" Taka said 

" So how is my sweetheart?" Taka asked as he put the robe on a dummy " he woke up but feel back asleep the arm is on but his going to be in pain when he wakes up." Souda reported .

" And hungry no doubt " ishimaru look out of his window a survivor was thorwing a rocks he recognized as one of his classmate form his old school taka scratch the top of his head " get nidai ...and teruteru have them make lunch..." He said eyeing the former classmate with an unreadable look in his eyes but the tone made souda groaned softly " again? " He muttered taka look over "would you rather take his place?" Taka asked this cause souda to jump " n-no sir!!!" Souda said as he back away .

" Am just kidding....you don't have enough meat on you..." Ishimaru said as souda paled and leaves 

Ishimaru look at the male and lick his lips as he scratched the top of his head again .

' I can't help it...it so sweet...' he thought as he went back to work on the outfit.

TBC


	3. Honey  part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two face

" good morning Nekomaru~!" Ishimaru said to the blonde who woke up " taka?" Nastume muttered.

" Yep it me~" ishimaru said giving the blonde a kiss on the lips " I missed that..." He said. 

" .... kissing me?" Nastume asked looking at the red eye male which he replied with a nod.

" So glad you remembered ~" ishimaru said as he help the blonde out of bed .

" I missed this..." Ishimaru said as held the blonde.

" I wanted you to be by my side...but junko wouldn't have it..." Ishimaru said with a Bitter tone " but now you are..." Taka said .

Nastume wanted to remove his hands off of him but he didn't want to get him angry .

**time skip to dinner**

" dinner Everyone!"

Teruteru said as he lay the plates down on the table ' pasta Bolognese?' nastume thought as the cover was lift off 

Nastume look at the others plates they were different then what was on nastume and ishimaru plates .

" Dig in everyone!" Ishimaru grin 

' ...this is different then what I seen on his own diet...' nastume thought as he twirl his fork in the pasta.

" .... what is it teruteru?" The blonde asked looking at the meat " pasta Bolognese what else?"the chef said which caused the red eye male to glare at him which send a shiver down the chef spine .

"....am sure he mean the meat.... teruteru..." Ishimaru said with venom as he bite onto the pasta.

" B-beef!" The chef Sutter out ".....I see..." Nastume said as he took a bite of the food 

**later.**

nagito walk into the blonde room ishimaru was looking at paperwork " ...you don't believe it was beef right?" The pale hair male asked the blonde on the bed who was in a night grown " .... what you mean?" Nastume asked .

" ....heh he wasn't really the same after junko was though with him...and the bump on the head made things worse...we taste like chicken after all..." Nagito said with a smile "we....?" Nastume echo

TBC


	4. Honey part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss of venom and last hope

That night nastume thorw up what he eat for dinner ishimaru walked in seeing the blonde thorwing up in the trash " Nekomaru what wrong?!" Taka shouted as he slide down to the male and patted his back ".....taka... what did you do?" Nastume asked with a pant.

" What are you talking?" Ishimaru asked his eye twich " ...one of them told me what was in the sauce!!!" Nastume shouted .

"...who..which one.." ishimaru said with Venom

"...he had white hair..." Nastume said that was enough for ishimaru to push the blonde to the floor with him on top " you stay away from nagito, don't talk to him!!" Ishimaru said with Venom .

"Is it the truth...?" Nastume asked " ...I couldn't help it.. when it started I couldn't stop...." Taka said " it like a switch was flick..." He continued.

" ....when it started?" Nastume echo .

**10 min later**

nastume was brushing his teeth when taka wrapped his arms around him " sweetie..." Taka muttered softly in his shoulder.

" Hm?" He hummed looking over his shoulder at the red eyed male

" You understand why I didn't tell you...right?" Taka asked.

" ....fear I'll hate you?" Nastume said after he rise his mouth out he felt a nod "....your the only one who doesn't know...I prefer that you didn't..." Ishimaru said as he scratched his head .

' what did junko do to him?' nastume thought " ...you can tell me when your ready...I won't force you..." Nastume said .

" Thank you ..." Taka said due to Nastume only see his eyes he didn't see the pill he slip in his mouth.

Taka kiss the blonde on the lips 

**TBC**


End file.
